


Hold Me Tight

by snowynight



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Character Study, Chromatic Source Creator, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Count Cain (God Child), Riff/Cain, your arms holding me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

Sometimes Cain seemed old, Riff thought, with his life patched out on his back, with his cynical outlook of life, and with his genius. In the daylight Cain looked so carefree and dazzling that he could possibly conquer the society with a smile if not for his unusual interest. It was easy to focus on all of that.  
But moments like this, when they were alone deep at the night, with Cain squeezing into Riff's arms with wide eyes and his brain probably mopping over some demons that not even Riff could know about, he looked small, young, and fragile.  
Riff couldn't exorcise Cain's past demons, and considering Cain's mission, he probably couldn't promise the future either, despite how much he wanted to, but he could hold Cain tight in his arms, waiting for the night to pass.  
It'd pass.


End file.
